Evanna's Secrets
by MelissaRM
Summary: Evana Viva Meyhoff was abandoned by her mother after her father died. Finally fed up with that damn Boarding School, she runs away and gets a job at her mother's racing company under another name. How long will she be able to keep her million secrets?
1. 1 Beginings

**I really don't expect you guys to like this. I just remembered that I had this thing on my computer. I wrote this back when I was obsessed with Obon. **

**Anyway, tell me if you like it or not. **

**Some things are changed a little because this was before I had discovered . If you're confused, IM me and I'll do my best to explain.**

**Oh crap, before I forget, I own nothing!**

When I was 4 years old, I was left in the care of Madam Hooch at Hooch's Boarding School. At 10, I started to ask why everyone was going home for the breaks but me. That was when those words came back.

"Mommy just can't handle it anymore" my mother said just before driving off.

For 3 more years, I stayed at that school. That was the end for me. On my 14th birthday, I ran off. I knew where my mother was, her company has been in the news and papers for years.

_Meyhoff, the name of a winner!_

That was the logo of Meyhoff's Racing.

**If you guys like it, tell me and I'll update the other chapters. I still have to work out the kinds (my spelling used to really suck). And, I wont even get started and waist my time if no one likes this story. **

**Even if you hate it, review me and say so. Even insults are useful – they still tell me what my readers think!**


	2. 2 Running away and a new friend

**Ok, I guess I really shouldn't expect much from this subject. I guess 11 hits is all I can really expect when I put on that little tiny excuse for a chapter, huh? Oh well, here you go. Please review and tell me to keep going, or I won't. **

**I don't own Oban, or any of its characters.**

_**Previously:**_

___For 3 more years, I stayed at that school. That was the end for me. On my 14__th__ birthday, I ran off. I knew where my mother was, her company has been in the news and papers for years. _

_Meyhoff, the name of a winner!_

_That was the logo of Meyhoff's Racing. _

It was a 15-day trip, even on a rocket bike. For the first 10 days, I could think of nothing but how wonderful it would be to see her fact to face. The fallowing 4 days was a big reality-check. What if she doesn't want me? It was the 15th and final night. I would be at the building by morning. That was when I saw a truck on the side of the road, hood up.

"Need a hand?" I asked as I turned off my bike.

"I need a mechanic!" he huffed as he kicked the bumper.

"Well, kicking it wont help much" I laughed as I walked up. "Mind if I have a look?"

"Go for it" he laughed doubtfully.

It wasn't that hard to find the problem.

"Found it" I told him.

I walked over to my bag and got out my tools.

"But, I'm going to need a favor afterwards" I told him as I walked back and set down the bag.

"Sure" he still didn't think I could do it.

"Your 629 jumper is shot. Are you a big shot?" I asked, paying more attention to taking out the part.

"Meaning?" he asked.

"You bought the most expensive one, thinking it would be better."

"They aren't?"

"Well, not if you are the type to rev up the engine so you hover a little higher" I grinned, showing him the burn out part with my flashlight.

He went red at that.

"So, I'd be better off with the cheaper ones?" he asked.

"Yeah. Unless you don't mind this happening ever couple of months as compared of every few years" I told him.

"How do you know so much about this stuff?"

"The 629 jumper is my specialty. When you fix as many as I have, it is really easy to spot" I told him proudly.

"So, this isn't an uncommon thing for you?"

"Nah, my friends back north just _love_ coming to me with broken machines."

"So, what is that favor you asked for?"

"Giving me a lift of the closest shop so I can buy a new one for my rocket."

He just smiled and helped me get the now-dead rocket into the back of his truck.

"Where are you heading?" he asked me.

"Atlanta. I was hoping to get a job as a mechanic but that isn't going to be very easy."

"Oh yes it will" he disagreed.

He told me to give my name to the front desk and I have a very good chance of getting a job at Meyhoff's Racing. He left me at the shop after I told him my name was Melissa Viva Hamilton.

The next day, I got the job. I also got the shock on my life when I got some new information.

**Ok, I'm trying out a cliffy. Review and tell me to go on or this story will end like that!**


	3. 3 New Jobs and surprises

**Right now I am really happy. I've finally got a review! Actally, I've gotten 2 reviews!**

**Someone's actually caring enough to press a simple button and sending me some feedback! **

**You guys like it when I'm happy. Who wouldn't?**

**I own nothing; the story would have a little more twists if I owned Oban. Anyway, here you go!**

**Oh, and here's the little surprise that I left you guys with at the cliffhanger last chapter!**

That man was Larry Meyhoff.

He's my mother's husband. She tied the knot with him only 3 months after she ditched me. He probably had no idea I existed. He is also the main racer for the company.

"She took one look and knew it was the… uh… 629 jumper" he told my mother.

"How'd you know that?" my mother asked me.

"The white letters turn black, showing it is dead" I told her.

"Those are very little things, why did you look at them first?"

"Old habits die hard. That is usually the one that is a problem with the guys where I came from. They just love to hover high."

I got the job. For the next few weeks, I was watched by all of the other mechanics like being watched by a mother hen. It really was like a family, they were making sure I didn't mess up and get fired.

2 months into my stay, 3 big men walked into the main office. The next day, my mother called everyone into the meeting room.

**Normally, I would end right here and give you another cliff hanger but that's a bit short, even for me. You owe me!**

"This is going to be the biggest race of the century. I want you all to decide on 3 mechanics that will come along for the ride. Marcy" the oldest mechanic walked up to my mother. "Which 3 would you suggest?"

"I only have one who I would strongly recommend" Marcy told her.

"Who?"

"Melissa, she is very fast and extremely thorough."

I was going red by then.

"Very well. Stan, Kyle, you will be the other 2" my mother said.

"Sweet!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Pack up your things. We might be gone for a while" my mother told us.

3 days later, we picked up a guns specialist, Rick.

Rick was like a little kid with a toy gun. He was my age, which was young. When everyone was packed, we all had one final meeting with a big man.

"This is a very important race, the Race of Obon" he began.

Aliens, that isn't a big thing anymore. It is the year 2999. Space travel is simple and aliens are not a big deal. Although, the number of different aliens that are participating in this race was a bit surprising. I only knew about 50 different aliens. This was more about 2500! On top of that, I had never even heard of Obon.

**How will Evanna, I mean Melissa, fair on this important race? Will she tell her mother and step-father who she really is, or keep going by Melissa? **

**Review and tell me what you think should happen!**


	4. 4 A day early

**I am happy to say that school is out so no more getting up at 6:00am every morning. Though, that means that I start working at my summer job where I end up getting up at 4:30am every morning! So, it's gonna suck, yes, but at least I'm gonna get paid for working my ass off. **

**Here's to summer!**

**Enjoy this chapter and **_**please**_** review and tell me what you think. **

* * *

The next day, we were driving to where we were to be picked up when we were attacked by someone who didn't want us to get there. Rick had already open fired on the ship, they had done the same. I got a look at the code on the side of the ship. I wanted to slap at myself for letting myself be scared of those _kids_ of all people. I quickly jumped out of the back of the truck and over to the trailers.

"Melissa, what are you doing, get down!" Larry shouted.

I jumped over to where my stuff was and got out my computer.

"Melissa! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Larry shouted as fallowed me.

I quickly got to their channel and yelled "hay, I built that damn thing and I can sure as hell take it apart and sell it for scrap!"

The pilot jumped out of the ship, landed onto the back of the truck, and got over to where I was. As soon as I saw him, I swung and kicked right in the stomach.

"What was that for?" he grumbled.

"Look at your arm!" I nearly screamed, pissed off.

"Oh… yeah" he sighed nervously.

"I told you to take good care of it! Do you have _any_ idea how long it took me to build that? Come on, Ron!" I groaned the last part.

I quickly mouthed "_the new name is Melissa_."

He nodded "come on, Melissa, give me a brake!"

We were a day early. We stopped and that was when Ron really started to beg.

"Come on, Melissa. At least fix Jack up" Ron begged.

"Do not tell me the little brat busted that leg again" I groaned.

"Give the kid some slack. You know he loves to play rough!"

"How bad is it?"

"It just won't move."

"Fine. But you are going to apologize to my boss about shooting at us."

We were all parked and his ship came down.

"We were only playin' we didn't even hit you!" Ron told her. "Besides, we needed to get some parts."

"For what?"

"Their bodies" I sighed as I grabbed my tools.

"Bodies?" my mother echoed.

"Where's Jack?" I asked Ron.

Jack was being carried by one of the other kids.

"Still a squert" I laughed.

He didn't say anything.

"I thaught you were a mechanic" my mother said.

"I am" I told her. "Do you want me to take it off or will you?" I asked Jack.

"I will" Jack grumbled.

**

* * *

**

Normally, I would end it right there and let you guys guess what the hell I am talking about. But, because today is the first day of summer, I am going to be a nice sophomore/junior and give you a break.

**:P**

* * *

Just below his right knee, that is where his real leg ends. Ron and I were the only ones who didn't freak out about it.

"How did that happen?" Rick asked.

"It was when our mother died about 4 years ago. She was a racing pilot and her jet was rigged. When it blew up, a piece of shrapnel did this to us. He lost his right leg from the knee down and I lost my left arm. We both lost our mother… and our lives for a while."

He pointed to his ship and all of the kids sitting around it.

"They are all orphans" I sighed.

"The man who was taking care of us was a bastard" Jack huffed. "We all ran away and never went back."

"Melissa was the one who built the ship. That was about 2 years ago. She also gave us back our lives" Ron said.

It only took an hour to fix Jack's leg. It wasn't that bad. Ron's arm, on the other had, was a mess.

"Mind telling me what you did on my best piece of work?" I hissed.

"A little fight" Ron told me.

It took me hours to fix his arm.

I walked the 2 of them back to their ship.

"Eva, what's going on?" Ron asked.

"Why are you going by Melissa?" Jack asked.

"That's my mother. The same mother one who abandoned me when I was 4" I told them.

"And you are going by a fake name because…?" Ron asked.

"She completely forgot about me. She forgot about my father and re-married 3 months after she ditched me!"

They understood, got on their ship, and left.

**

* * *

**

Ok, so a little more background on our little Evana, oops, I mean Melissa.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Hit or a miss?**


	5. 5 Late Birthday Presents

**Sorry about the long wait but, for the last few days, Document Manager has been 'out of service'. It's been doing that a lot lately and it's really starting to bug me. Oh well, we work with what we have.**

**That last chapter was over a thousand words, making it the longest so far. Yay!**

* * *

The next day, we were picked up by something that looked like a flying temple. About an hour later, we were dropped off and taken to a building. The first floor of the building was for the star racers and the 2nd floor was the living areas. Our first race wasn't until tomorrow so today was just a settle-in day.

I was just walking out of my room when I heard a very creepy voice.

"I know she is here. I can sense her fighting spirit. Where are you, my little shooting star?"

"Who the hell are you?" Rick ordered.

"Oh star girl, where are you?" he went on.

I knew him; he was an old sparing partner of mine.

"Back from the dead again, Aiika?" I asked as I walked down the stairs.

"Oh. There you are. I've missed you" he told me.

"What are you doing here?"

I tried to be stern but a smile snuck onto my lips.

Aiika finally stopped using his creepy voice and went back to his normal, teenager voice. "My father dragged me along. I guess I can thank him later. You?"

"I heard you and Ray got into another fight" I laughed.

"I… uh… you heard wrong."

"Skipping out on morning training?"

"Uh… just a little."

I laughed. "Here too."

"Oh yeah!" He dug into his jacket pocket. "Did you think I forgot this year?"

"Nah. I knew you wouldn't forget, much."

He tossed me a box.

"A couple of months late but you were a pain in the ass to find!" he told me.

My face was glowing when I saw what was in the box. It was a new rocket engine, just a little smaller than a soccer ball. One of the new ones!

"That one has twice the power as the rocket you have now in half the size!" Aiika told me. "I've also been needing to return this to you…"

He tossed me the music player I lent him a few years ago.

All of a sudden, Aiika's father drove up.

"Aiika, what are you doing in here?" he asked in a stern tone, walked into the shed. His attitude did a 180. "Eva!" he exclaimed.

"Nice to see you again, sir. Are you competing?"

"Yes, you?"

"I am on the Earth team but I do not race here."

"Oh, too bad. I rather miss seeing Shooting Star Eva on the racing strip. Maybe we can have a little unofficial race later on."

"You'd better be prepared to eat my dust."

"Or the other way around. Are you coming to see the first race? It is me and some other guy."

"I am sure you'll win."

They both walked to the truck and drove off.

"What is with the Eva thing? Isn't your name Melissa?" Rick asked.

"His little sister's name is Melissa so I go by a different name so they don't get confused" I lied through my teeth.

"Oh, that makes sense."

Everyone went to see the first race. Aiika's father (Clovis) was racing against Grour, a very mean thing. Grour even gave Clovis the creeps. Clovis is an Endogram. They absorb the aura around living things and survey their surroundings that way. An Endogram getting the creeps that easily is a _very_ bad sign.

**

* * *

**

Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews are my coffee, even if they're "Please update soon!" comments!


	6. 6 Crashes and fathers

**I don't own Obon or anything that is owned by anyone that might sue me for having an overactive imagination! Ah, Godzilla!**

* * *

3...2...1 and the race started as soon as the doors came crashing down. If you blink, you would have missed them zipping out of the starting line. 5 agonizingly long minutes passed and Clovis was in the lead. Grour's ship was more like a ball with long blades and a red-hot engine in the back. If Clovis gets too close, his ship will be in half or on it's way there.

I walked over to where Aiika was sitting.

"Nervous?" I asked him.

"Understatement of the millennium!" he breathed, not taking his eyes off of the race.

We were starting to smile; Clovis was almost at the finish line. He was almost safe… SLASH. Grour, not wanting to go around, went right through Clovis's ship, slashing it into 2 pieces.

Aiika and I both bolted down to the burning wreckage. I got there first and dragged Clovis out of the wreckage just before it exploded. He was knocked out, but at lease he was alive. 2 green aliens took him away on a stretcher.

"He… he isn't dead, is he?" Aiika asked as he watched the 2 take his father away.

"He was breathing" that was all I could tell him.

Though, that seemed to help.

"I have a lot of work to do, getting the other machine ready."

"Eva, Eva where is he? Is he ok?" Venice, Aiika's little brother, yelled as he ran over to us.

"He's fine. Stay with Eva" Aiika told him, then stormed off.

"But it exploded" Venice told me, pointing to the burning pile.

"We got him out before it did" I told him.

"Is my dad going to end up like yours?"

"No. My father didn't even get the chance to get out of the seat. Your dad has a way better chance. Besides, why would he die and leave you 2 here?"

"Your dad did."

We started to walk back to the living areas.

"My father had faith that my mother would take care of me. He died with faith" I told him, keeping a smile.

"But she didn't. Your mother abandoned you 3 months later!" he protested.

"He didn't know she would do that. Besides, humans are weaker than your species" I reminded him, poking him in the head. "Your bodies are very resilient."

I walked him to his shed and left him with his brother. Then, I walked back to my team's shed.

"Where have you been?" my mother asked when I walked into the shed.

"I was walking Venice back to his area. He's worried about his father and I couldn't just leave him there" I told her.

A few hours later, when Stan and Kyle were running a check on the Star Racer, Venice ran into the shed.

"Where's Eva?" he panted.

"Who are you?" Stan asked.

"There isn't an Eva here" Kyle told him.

"Venice, what's wrong?" I asked form the 2nd floor balcony.

"Aiika. He is going to get himself killed!"

"What did he do this time?" I groaned.

"He is going to pick a fight with Grour!"

"Are you sure?" I asked as I jumped down to the 1st floor.

"He had that look in his eye and his eyes. I know he wasn't joking!"

"I know he is smarter than this! What is the point of getting himself killed like that?"

"Eva, you have to stop him! Dad is still out!"

"Don't worry about it. I'll get the idiot before he hurts himself."

I found him running up to Grour's area.

"What is this going to prove?" I yelled as I chased him. "How is fighting him going to help your father?"

He didn't answer.

I tackled him to the ground. "I know you are smarter than this. Stop being selfish! Think about your brother. What if you get killed? He is left alone!"

"But he did it on purpose; he has to pay for that!" Aiika struggled.

"And you help matters by fighting with him? Are you that weak?"

"No, I am not weak!"

"Then prove it. Act like a man! Suck it up and plan ahead. And for heaven's sake, don't do the same thing my father did! Remember, my father died and left me and my mother behind! This is even worse; who will you be leaving Venice with? No one!"

"Someone has to pay!"

"Why? Your father isn't dead!"

"How do you know that?"

"How do you know he is dead? Do you have that little faith in him?"

He gave up, knowing it's hopeless to argue with me. We both walked back to the Earth shed. Venice was happy to see him.

"Fighting solves nothing. Let's go see how Dad is" Aiika told his brother and they walked off together.

"What was that about?" Stan and Kyle asked me.

"Do you know who that is?" I asked.

"That Clovis guy's sons" Kyle said.

"Aiika, the older one, was about to go fight Grour because of what happened with his father" I told them.

"How'd you stop him?" Stan asked.

"I opened his eyes to what would happen if he got killed" I sighed.

"Why did he call you Eva?" Stan asked.

"It is my nick-name" I lied.

"Why'd you stop the fight? That would have lessened the competition" my mother sighed.

I wanted so badly to slap her.

"No, it wouldn't" I sighed.

"Why wouldn't it?"

"It is the same as if I got into a fight and got myself killed. That wouldn't put you out of the race; it'd just be one less pair of hands."

"Well, yeah."

"After all, I am just a tool. Easy to replace" I sighed as I walked past her.

I was already in my room when she understood what I had said.

**

* * *

**

Yes, her mother is cold, heartless, and doesn't care about anyone besides herself. Do you guys know anyone like that, 'cause I sure do.

**Please review!**


	7. 7 Larry

**I don't own Obon or anything like that but I do own my overactive imagination that we all know and love! **

* * *

The next day, I was working on that new engine when Larry walked in. I quickly hid the picture of my parents holding me when I was younger.

"Isn't this a bit early for you to be up?" Larry asked.

"I usually wake up at dawn. I guess I got to sleep a little late last night" I sighed.

"What's that?"

"A new engine I got for a late birthday present. I'm making a rocket board."

I put my tools away and got up.

"Are the others awaking up yet?" I asked.

"No" he answered. "Why? Where are you going?"

"Morning training" was my answer.

I grabbed my fingerless gloves and my music player.

"Mind if I come along?" he asked

"Go ahead." I didn't really care.

We both walked down to the river. I put on my gloves turned on my music player. I set it so it played _Dive For You_ over and over. Larry just sat and watched as I got into the beat. As soon as I got into the beat, I started to do back hand springs.

"Hay, Eva!" Aiika yelled as he ran over to me.

"What's the news with your dad?" I asked, now standing still.

"He woke up. He'll be able to race" he answered shortly. "Now, what about that fight?"

"I'm for you."

That was the start of a very light fight. The fight was ended when Aiika slammed me onto the ground and did a fake-punch to my throat.

"So, who's the guy?" Aiika asked, pointing behind him where Larry was leaning against a tree.

"Mrs. Meyhoff's husband" I told him quietly.

"Oh" was his reaction.

"He's cool…ish" I added the last part as a 2nd thought.

Larry heard that and laughed.

"Aiika, come on, dad wants you!" Venice yelled from the road.

Aiika ran off with his brother.

"Friend of yours?" Larry asked when they were gone.

"Yeah" I shrugged.

"Are you going to watch the race today? I am going up against someone named Grour."

"What!" I shrieked.

_Oh, no way!_

"Do you know him too?" he asked.

"Didn't you go to the last race?"

"No, I was preparing the star racer."

"When you race him, stay far ahead or behind."

"Why?" he asked, amused.

"That kid, his father raced him last time. Grour cut his ship in half, he literally went through it!"

"Ok, I'll be careful."

"Promise?"

"Yeah. I'll be are careful as I always am."

I took him for his word and gave up. We both walked back to the shed and he got ready for the race. Rick was ready; he was already pretending he was shooting at Grour.

Neither of them had gone to see the first race. They had no idea what they were getting into. I sat nervously next to Clovis and his 2 sons.

"You jinx him, you are dead" I hissed, both fingers crossed for them to just survive.

**

* * *

**

I have recently learned that crossing both fingers at once is actually a bad thing, which is good for this last part of the chapter. Anyone who has seen Obon knows what will happen next. Though, seeing as it is my story, it might be different. I guess you will just have to wait and see.

**:P**


	8. 8 Another crash

**Ok, I know this is a short chapter when compared to some others. I am trying to make the next longer! Don't kill me yet! *Runs away covering head***

* * *

The star racer was named the Whizzing Arrow 1. This was its first fly. Stan and Kyle are both in a room up top, watching over the arrow via constant diagnostic reports. My mother was up there with them.

"So, what is the story with her? Is that your mother?" Clovis asked me.

"Yeah. That is the woman who left me at that boarding school then married 3 months later. She has her own life now. At least, I can be with her. Though, she has no idea who I am" I told them casually.

"And that man who is driving, that is her new husband?"

"Yeah. He's cool… I think. I haven't really gotten to know him yet."

"And the guns man?"

"No relation to this. He is just along for the ride, shooting like a mad man."

All 4 of us laughed at that.

...

Larry wasn't letting Grour pass so Grour sliced right through the Whizzing Arrow-1 like a hot knife through butter. Rick ejected but Larry didn't. The Whizzing Arrow 1 exploded… while Larry was still in it.

"Wow" I sighed, a tear going down my face. "Exactly how my father went. In a puff of smoke."

"He might still be alive. I was" Clovis told me.

"But I pulled you out of your ship before it exploded!" I reminded him, nearly screaming as tears poured down my cheeks.

...

No word about Larry. My mother is already starting to talk about who would take his place. By the end of the week, she was considering dropping out of the race.

**

* * *

**

She's very stubborn, just like me. What do you think she is going to do to keep them in the race?


	9. 9 Covering for a friend

**Again, sorry about the unforgivably short chapter!**

**I do not own Obon… but I do own my characters and plot line, which is, by my opinion, tweaked for the better, LOL!**

**If you're a twilight fan, check out my other stories as well… maybe even my community! **

**Ok, enough of me rambling, go on down and read the freaking story!**

* * *

I refused to give up on this race and decided to do it. With Clovis's help, I fixed up the Whizzing Arrow 2 for someone my size… about half the size of Larry.

"I might only be a tool, but this tool can do a lot of things" I sighed to myself.

Rick only went along because I would have otherwise been going without weapons. We were going against a very weird one today. Her name was Spirit and she was from the Milky Way Nebula. They had no planet, so everyone lived on a ship.

She was a very annoying one. None of Rick's shots even made a scratch on her ship. In the end, all I could do was outrun her. We just barely beat her to the finish line. We literally beat her by a nose.

Even though we won, my mother was not happy at all. As soon as we got back to the shed, I got slapped across the face.

"What gives you the right to take a Star Racer and get into a race without permission?" she yelled. "And you!" she turned to Rick who had just gotten out walked up.

"Rick didn't know it was me" I lied. "I pretended to be Larry so he would fly with me."

"Pretending to be my husband." She slapped me again.

"Ma'am, I-" Rick started to say.

"You did nothing wrong, Rick. You, on the other hand…" She turned back to me and slapped me again. This time, scratching me and drawing blood. "Oh, Melissa I'm-"

"Will that be all, ma'am?" I asked, not showing any emotion.

"Get out of my sight" she sighed, pointing to the stairs.

"Yes, ma'am."

I walked up to my room and quietly shut the door. I slid down the door, leaning against it as my arms rested on my knees. My right hand went to my cheek, which was now red. I wouldn't doubt that I had a hand-print.

"You've changed, mom" I sighed as I looked at the picture of my parents holding me when I was 3 years old.

I got back to work on my rocket board. I still had to decorate it. I decided to put one fancy word on it: **ALONE**_. _And in little print, I wrote: _BECAUSE I WAS LEFT THERE. _In even smaller print, I wrote the quote from my mother: _mommy just can't handle it anymore. _It's my little way of venting when I can't get outside to beat the shit out of something.

I had just finished when Clovis tapped on my window. He had climbed onto the roof. I climbed onto the roof as well, sitting next to him.

"Did you get into trouble?" he asked me, eyeing my reddened cheek.

"I guess. I got slapped a 3 times" I laughed, lying back and relaxing as if it was a good thing and I was happy.

"What about the gun boy?" he asked.

"I covered for him. I told _that woman_ that I tricked him into thinking I was Larry."

I didn't even want to call her my mother anymore. She wasn't my mother, at least not in heart.

"Covering for a friend?" he questioned.

I couldn't really read that emotion.

"Covering for a coworker" I corrected him. "The only real friends I have here would be you and your sons. I am just a tool who stepped out of line."

"Is that what you really think?"

"It's how I survive. _Expect_ to be treated like shit so you're not in complete hell when you are."

"And are you?"

"I am not starved every night, that's something."

He sighed, lying back with me, giving up.

"Tomorrow is your next race" he told me. "Are you going to do it again?"

"Who am I going up against?"

"Me."

"Let's not have weapons. I don't want to risk getting Rick into trouble."

"Ok. Just a normal race. Are you going to use the Star Racer again?"

"No. I'd rather not get slapped for stealing it again."

"I look forward to racing you, Eva."

We shook hands and parted ways.

* * *

**What's she planning? How can she race without a Star Racer?**


	10. I'M BACK! Did you miss me?

**Yo, guys!**

**I am now back home from a session with the Northwest Youth Corp. That basically means that I've been camping for the last 5 weeks with 12 people I didn't know until at least the 2****nd**** week. I had to survive that time with no phone or computer, not to mention only one shower a week. Though, I'm back now and loving my computer. **

**Updates will come in soon. This AN is more of a **_**'YAHOO, I'M BACK, FANFICTION!' **_**thing. Anyway, see you soon, people. Keep an eye out for updates/ the possible new story!**


	11. 10 Expect the unexpected oh shit!

**Anyone guess right? Well, let's see!**

* * *

The next day, I snuck out with my rocket board and got to the racing area for the 2nd time.

Clovis was laughing, along with half of the crowd. This time, however, I added a little something for myself – my music player. As soon as those doors came down, I let down the gas and turned on the music. I was already far ahead of Clovis but I didn't stop there. I knew that there was going to be something odd about this track.

There was a little warning from the judges, "expect the unexpected."

"Oh shit!" I yelled.

I barely missed getting squashed under a huge rock that seemed to fall from the sky. Then, a few minutes later, spikes came at me from the right wall. The pain hit me like a ton of bricks. I was extremely lucky it didn't get my balancing foot. It was a long thorn, about a foot long, sticking out of my left leg. I didn't even want to think about how deep it might be.

I was groaning and moaning for a few minutes. Every time I moved my foot, it felt like another spear went into my leg.

"Deal with it!" I told myself, "You can't loose!"

I wanted nothing more than to take it out but I knew that thing was the only thing controlling the bleeding. Unfortunately, it was very hard to slow down. Stopping this thing was very hard with my leg like it was.

"Damn it to hell!" I yelled to the sky as I stomped on the break and went flying.

I had won. I landed rolling and Clovis got there a few minutes later, laughing his ass off.

"Wonderful landing!" he boomed, helping me up.

"How about I stick a thorn in your leg and have you drive that thing when it is your gas-leg!" I hissed, laughing as well.

"Ouch. That is deep" he said as he wiggled the thorn.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I seethed.

"Yes, actually. It was your choice not to use the Star Racer!"

Even before I made my comment about her, _that woman_ marched over to where I was and slapped me across the face.

"What gives you the right to race?" she yelled.

I couldn't help it.

"I am sorry, but do you even listen to yourself?" I laughed.

I got slapped again for that.

I was taken to the hospital when I found out another happy little surprise. That thing was actually poisoned but I still couldn't take it off. The end that wasn't stuck in my leg got screwed off and an antidote was put in.

"And now you have to stay like that for 5 days" Clovis told me

"What!" I shrieked.

"Joking! It'll only take an hour!"

"Everyone's a comedian!" I huffed.

"Does it hurt?" Aiika asked.

"Only every single second" I sighed.

"Count to 3600" Venice told me.

"Why?"

"That's how many seconds are in an hour!"

"Ha! I was right! Everyone's a comedian!" I huffed.

"I don't see how this would be funny at all" Stan sighed.

"Yeah, that looks painful" Kyle said.

"Was it worth it?" Rick asked me.

"Well, I didn't get you into trouble. That's something" I laughed.

"What?"

"Trust someone who has been there. It hurts when you get slapped that person. You do not want to get on her bad side."

"You'd just better hope you get to keep your leg" Clovis told me, not joking this time.

"It doesn't really matter to me. I am rather good with designing prosthetic legs. Remember Ron and Jack?" I asked.

"What, Ron hasn't gotten himself killed yet?" Clovis laughed.

"Not yet" I agreed.

An hour passed and I finally got the giant thorn taken out.

"How does it feel?" Clovis asked as he wrapped my leg up.

"Completely numb. That antidote was very cold."

He laughed and poked the area.

"You did that on purpose!" I hissed.

"Well, you said it was numb" he laughed.

"Melissa, why don't you just let us drop out of the race?" my mother asked.

"We are the team representing Earth, right?" I asked.

She nodded.

"If we quit, what does that say for Earth? Do you want everyone to think Earth is a bunch of quitters?"

"Marcy was right in picking you. You are a fast thinker."

"Thank you, ma'am. Are we in the race to win or not?"

"Will you fly?"

"I was born with my feet off the ground."

She laughed and took that for a yes.

With Larry still out, I was now the only driver for the Earth team.

**

* * *

**

How did I do? Hit or miss? Review and tell me!


	12. 11 Cross down memory lane

**I don't really have an excuse as to why I haven't updated any of my stories lately besides the fact that I'm a lazy-ass high-school Junior who just signed up for the army, is studying for her Certified-Nursing-Assistant's licence, and has to deal with her shitty life at home. Yeah, it's totally ok to scream at me for not updating. Go ahead, you know you want to. **

**Ok, enough of me blabbing. You didn't go to this page to hear me… uh… read me…**

**JUST READ!**

* * *

In the fallowing races, there were still surprises. There were maze races, puzzle races, target practice races, and, my least favorite, expect the unexpected races. We were on a winning streak until a race against an alien named Cross of the Soul.

"Eva, be careful" Clovis told me sternly. "This guy can get into someone's head."

He didn't get to go into detail. That race was starting. Clovis raced against him a while ago, he would know. Halfway into the race, BOOM, Rick had gone berserk; he was shooting the ship he was in!

We won but we had to do it with only one engine. I locked up the guns as soon as Rick's first shot was fired at the engine. That probably was the only thing keeping us in the race. Just as I jumped out of the ship, Rick went berserk on me. His eyes were hard and fixing me with a cold, emotionless stair.

"You" he said. "You are the one who did it!" Rick said angrily.

"Are you feeling ok, Rick?" I asked.

Just as I asked that, he took a swing. I just barely dodged a punch to the face.

"Rick, stop it!" I ordered.

"Oh, now giving me orders huh?" he laughed.

"Rick, what is wrong with you. If I did something tell me. Don't try to kill me."

"Isn't that what my mother said when you killed her, Mr. Brooklyn?"

He was off the deep end!

"Ha, you didn't think I saw it, did you?" he laughed.

He charged and I had no choice but to flip him. He looked like he was out and I let my guard down. All of a sudden, he pushed up with his hands and kicked me with both feet in the chest. That sent my flying about 10 feet, coughing and moaning. I landed on my feet, skidding to a stop.

Aiika jumped in front of me, knife out and pointing at Rick.

"Aiika put that knife away!" I ordered.

"It doesn't look like he is joking Eva. That was a kill-kick!" Aiika told me.

"I said put that knife away! I'll take care of him."

I got up and shook that last kick off. As he charged, I grabbed one arm, got behind him, got the other arm, got him to his knees, and held him there.

"Come on, Rick, wake up!" I sighed, begging.

That was when Cross walked up laughing.

"Hay, Melissa, let me go!" Rick shouted.

I quickly let him go and got between him and Aiika in a defensive position.

"He's back to normal. Just be lucky I didn't put my spell on you, little Eva. I was actually there when your father died so I didn't want to make you crash" Cross laughed.

"What's he talking about?" Rick asked me.

"But… now that we are out… as payback for beating me. I think I'll let you re-live those last few months" Cross said slyly.

"I think I'll take a rain check on that one, Cross" I sighed.

"Ok, later then. Who cares if your mother abandoned you and forgot about you, right?"

"Exactly" I told him crossly. "It's her decision, why should I care?"

"But you still ran to her. And what did you find?"

"That you talk a lot" I answered.

"You've hardened your hart, haven't you? Oh, poor little Eva has finally accepted and forgotten."

"She may have forgotten about me but I will never forget that she did love me… a very long time ago" I added.

"I will make you remember. I'll tear your hart into 2 and make you remember the pain!"

"I never forgot it. I just got used to it."

We started to walk away.

"So being abandoned and betrayed by the ones you love is ok to you?" Cross laughed.

"It is a part of my life" I laughed.

I flew us all back to the Earth shed.

"Melissa, what was that about?" Rick asked me.

"The _Soul_ thrive off of negative emotions. Fear, hatred, sadness… Eva is the only one who is resistant to that" Aiika told him.

"Why is that?" Rick asked.

"My entire life is one depressing story. My mother abandoned me after my father died. I am happy for them both. My dad is in a better place and my mother has a wonderful life" I told him. "What about you? What's your sob story?"

"My father left my mother before I was born. When I was 10, some guy murdered her as she begged for her life. That sight was engraved into my mind and I guess that is how he got to me. I thaught I was fighting that man."

"Consider yourself lucky it wasn't me" Aiika laughed. "I had a knife with me!"

"Excuse me?" Rick asked.

"That was a nice double kick, by the way" I told him.

"No way!" Rick said.

"Why do you think I had you tied up when you came back?" I laughed.

"But… that double-kick. That was a deadly move! That can kill!"

"Yeah. I noticed that when I went flying about 10 feet" I laughed. "Your moves are too slow, I saw it coming."

A few days later, we found out who all made it into the 2nd round. Clovis, Grour, Cross, Jordan, and my team. There was going to be 10 more races. Everyone was going to race each other. 3 of us were going to make it to another, final round on another planet.

Jordan was from Mars. Mars is actually a hallow planet; and most of his race is located inside. He was a fierce racer but I have never raced him before.

The day after Larry woke up, we found out about a little condition he had now. The explosion damaged his nerves. If he is stressed, he shakes. He will never race again. The only thing keeping him here now was his wife.

"I will see this through to the end, even if I am not racing" Larry sighed.

"So you're staying?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Sweet!"

"I am not going to be a lot of help, though."

"You are someone to hang with, that helps more than you think. Oh, and you said you'd be careful!"

"Uh… sorry" he laughed.

Clovis and his 2 sons were now calling me Melissa so I didn't have to worry about that anymore.

"This is the Earth team, right?" Cross asked as he walked into the shed.

"Yes" Stan answered, walking up to him.

"What do you want?" Kyle ordered.

Larry and I both walked up to the group.

"Ah, there you are, little Eva!" Cross said when he saw me.

"Will you stop calling me little? I am not 4 years old anymore" I sighed.

"I will make you remember it, little one. I do not care if you hardened your hart and forgot; I will make you remember" he laughed.

"Do you know him?" Larry asked me.

"Oh, yes. We both had a front-row seat when her father died. Remember that Eva, how big that explosion was? How your father didn't even get out of his ship before it went unstable? Do you remember that sight?" Cross laughed.

"I never forgot that sight. Or what happened 3 months later" I sighed.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"That is life" I told him.

"You are impossible" he laughed, enjoying this. "I will make you remember the pain. Mark my words, I will get you!"

"Good luck. You know my past; go back to every birthday when I was at that school."

He paused and his eyes went cloudy.

"Oh. Now that is sad. Poor little Eva" he said, pretending to cry.

"My entire life has been like that. You are never going to get my in your little spell" I laughed.

"We'll see!"

He walked away laughing.

"That was that about?" Larry asked.

"He is a Soul. They thrive on negative emotions and have one hell of an attack – they make you relive the worst parts of your life to weaken you. He doesn't have to look into my past, though. He knows he cannot affect me that way. He just doesn't want to admit it."

"In other words, he reminds you of your sob-story" Rick sighed.

* * *

**Soul knows everything about her past, and so does Aiika and his family. How will her mother and the others finally find out? Review and tell me. I take anonymous reviews, too, guys! **

**Come on, the button's right down there**

**You know you want to**

**Come on!**

**It's not gonna kill you!**

**Press the freaking button!**


	13. 12 Sore Looser

**Ok, guys, here's the next chappie for y'all. Sorry for taking so long but school has kind of kept my mind busy. It's either homework or sleep. It's currently Sunday and 2 in the morning. I gotta get up in 4 hours so you better be grateful!**

**:P**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Another week and races started. Our first race was against Grour, just my luck. Rick was just as nervous as I was but he wasn't hiding it.

"Hay, Rick. I would not hold it against you if you didn't want to fly today" I told him.

"But you would still go, without me" Rick sighed.

"Yeah."

"I am not sending you up there without any guns."

Saying I was scared was an understatement. This guy wouldn't think twice about killing us both. We both got ready.

"Rick, this is your last chance to back out. This is seriously dangerous, you were there last time" I told him over the radio.

"And I'm telling you to shove it" he laughed nervously. "I do not back out."

"At the fist sign of trouble, you get the hell out of there."

"Duh! You too."

"Duh!"

For most of the race, we were being chased around by Grour. Then, when we were just inches from the finish line, BAM! Grour had cut through a piece of the ship. We won but it still wasn't over. The piece he cut through was the cockpit. I was in a fix. I pulled the bailout lever but it didn't do anything.

"Melissa, get out of there!" Stan and Kyle were screaming over the radio.

"The lever is jammed!" I shouted. "Did Rick get out?"

"Yeah, he bailed out just before Grour hit you. Melissa, you have to get out of there" Kyle yelled.

"I will, one way or the other" I sighed.

"Melissa, the reactor is going to go!" Stan yelled.

"I am going out with a bang, taking after my old man" I laughed.

* * *

I ran to the other side of the ship and went out the back way. Unfortunately, I didn't clear the explosion. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was a good 50 feet from the ship. I heard people yelling my name, I didn't want to move.

"Comfy?" Clovis's voice asked.

"Yeah. Very comfy" I laughed.

"How'd you get out?"

"I went out the ship's ass."

We both laughed at that.

"Up" Clovis ordered.

"Yes, sir" I grunted.

"You have road rash" he laughed. "A lot of it."

"Nothing's broken" I told him.

He pointed at the ship.

"That is an easy fix. We have 3 mechanics on the Earth team. All the best" I told him.

"Including yourself?"

"Duh."

"You won the race! You beat Grour!" Aiika yelled as he ran over to me.

I didn't believe it at first but, after seeing how mad Grour was, I knew it was true.

"Where's Rick?" I asked

From the other side of the track, 2 people were sprinting over to me. It was Larry and Rick.

"You said you would bail out!" Rick yelled.

"The lever was jammed. I still got out, I am not dead" I told him.

"But you still gave up on yourself. Even if it was for only a second, you still accepted that you were going to your father" Cross laughed.

"So, what's your point?" I asked.

"Hurry up and rebuild that ship, little Eva. Your next race is with me."

"Looking forward to beating you again" I laughed as he walked away.

"50 feet" Larry sighed "you beat my record!"

"Did you really think you were going to die?" Rick asked.

"I never said that. I said that I was going out with a bang. I got out" I pointed at what was left of the ship "and that qualifies as a very big bang."

There was something on my mind as Stan, Kyle, and I worked on rebuilding the ship. That guy from Mars. He looked so familiar. Had I met him before?

We were almost done when one of the judges came down.

"There was a change in plans" he told me. "You will be racing Clovis in an hour. He has asked for a weapon-free race, will you except?"

"Yes" I answered.

"When's the next race?" Rick asked.

"In an hour. I will not be using the Arrow this time. Clovis and I are going in without weapons" I told him.

"Are you sure about this? What if he doesn't live up to his word?" my mother asked.

"Clovis is a man of honor" I said, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Even so, we are not done with the Arrow 2."

"I am not taking the Arrow 2, ma'am. I am using my rocket Board."

"That piece of junk" she laughed.

"Ah, there you are, my little shooting star" Cross said slightly. "Ardith, what the hell?"

Ardith is my mother's first name.

"Not happy to see me?" she asked.

"Not happy at all."

I had already told him about my little secret.

"Uh… anyway, Melissa, you owe me big time. The judges decided to move up the dates so I decided to switch places with Clovis."

"I guess I do owe you a thanks, you overgrown ghost" I sighed thankfully.

"I guess that is as close as I am going to get, huh?"

"Why are you helping us?" my mother asked.

"If I knew you were on this team, I wouldn't have. But, it is too late to change my mind now" he hissed, glaring at her.

He walked off after that.

"What was with that?" I asked.

"None of your business" she snapped and walked into her office.

* * *

The race against Clovis was over quickly, too quickly for me to see who won. It looked like we had both finished at the same time. It was a photo finish that everyone would remember.

"A tie!" the judge told everyone. "Both teams get a point in this case!"

Clovis gave me a lift back to the Earth Shed.

"So" he began to wonder. "If you had your way, who would get to the finals?"

"You, me, and… Cross or Jordan?"

"Just not that Grour guy, huh?"

"Bingo."

"Speaking of Cross, why was he so vexed when he walked out of the Earth Shed earlier today?"

"He didn't know that my mother was on the team too."

"I know how he feels."

* * *

He dropped me off and left for his Shed. Just as I walked in the door, WHAM, I was slammed into the wall. It was Grour.

"You little… pathetic, weak little human. How could the likes of you beat me?" he hissed.

"How did you get in here?" I demanded, barely able to breath.

His big, red hand was around my neck and squeezing tightly.

"It was easy, no one was home" he laughed.

I quickly got out my mini computer and sent Clovis a text: _HELP_!

A second later, I got a call. Grour grabbed it out of my hand and answered it.

"Melissa, grate race. Almost better than when you beat the unbeatable Grour!" Rick laughed.

"Your little partner is busy" Grour hissed.

"Who is this?"

"A sore looser!" I said as loud as I could.

"Shut up!" Grour roared.

He threw me through the wall. I slowly got up and walked to the road.

"Melissa, Rick told me something was wrong" my mother said as she walked up to me.

Grour sneaked up and grabbed her by the arm and held her up like a trophy.

"Leave her out of this, Grour! Are you that much of a coward that you would pick on someone who wasn't even involved?" I yelled with my rough and cracking voice.

He set my mother down and glared at me.

"Ooh, little Earth brat. You are so dead!" he roared and grabbed me by the neck with both hands.

Clovis finally got there and sent Grour on his way.

"Melissa, why did you do that? Why would you purposely make him madder?" my mother asked.

"You have family back on Earth" I sighed, holding my neck.

"How'd you know about that?"

"Hmm. I thaught you would have forgotten. It's been how long? 10 years?"

I turned back to Clovis.

"You took your sweet time" I laughed.

"I had already locked up my ship. I had to run here. How do you feel?"

"Uh… sore all over but that'll pass."

"Nothing broken?"

"My pride for asking for help in a fight" I laughed.

"He was 3 times your size; I think you can get away with asking for help in that case."

There was a pause and he noticed I was still holding my neck.

"How's the neck?" he asked.

"Burns like the sun" I laughed. "I think he gave me an Indian Burn."

He moved my hands out of the way.

"I'd qualify that as a friction burn" he laughed.

"I think he did that when Rick brought up the fact that I beat him on the phone" I sighed.

**Review if you think Grour is a sore looser!**


	14. 13 LIEUTENANT EVANA VIVA MEYHOFF

**Ok, this one is a bit longer so enjoy. Oh, and if I don't post before then, happy Christmas and New Year. **

* * *

2 races down. Now, I only had 2 more do deal with. Jordan and Cross. My race with Cross was next race was going to be against Cross but he is going to race Grour before I race him. Rick and my mother went to watch the race while Stan, Kyle, and I worked on the ship. Larry had locked himself in his room, no idea what is up with him.

2 hours later, my mother and Rick came back with grate news. Cross had won. Negative emotions make him stronger and Grour was still very angry about loosing to me. Before my race with Cross, Clovis raced against Jordan. Clovis won.

"Think positive" I told Rick right before the race against Cross.

"We're going to win, I just know it" Rick laughed "what is there to be negative about?"

* * *

The race was over very quickly. He didn't try anything at all. We won by a mile. The only person I had to worry about now was the race against Jordan. Just before the race, I got a visitor, a few visitors. All in a ship I hadn't seen in a long time.

"LIEUTENANT EVANA VIVA MEYHOFF, ABOUT FACE!" a very angry voice boomed.

As soon as I turned around, he grabbed me by my arm and threw me into the river. It was Captain Eric Von Briton.

"If I was a Meli-Nochei, you would be dead!" he yelled, walking up to me.

"Understood, sir" I sighed.

By this point, you couldn't really do much but let him rant and get it out of his system.

"Hay!" Larry boomed, storming out of the shed. "You get away form my pilot."

"She's my lieutenant so I'd back off, Mister" Eric told him sternly.

"Eric, he's good" I said, getting between them. "I am sorry for not notifying the base, I left my gun and stuff at the school."

"You'd damn well be sorry. You know why that rule is there!" Eric boomed.

"Understood, sir."

"Melissa, is this your father?" Larry asked me.

"No but I do have something that has been classified until recently that Eva needs to know" Eric said. "It turns out that your father's death was not an accident. Your father had a green light on him. It was murder."

"Sir, young or not I still have clearance. Why was I not told of this?" I asked, fuming.

"I understand why you are angry, Eva. But, do not blame me. I found out and started to look for you. Then I found out that you had gone across the country to look for that bitch."

He stepped over the line at that. I took both legs and kicked him into the river.

"She may be a bad mother but you are still talking about _my_ mother, Captain" I told him.

He got out of the water laughing, showing that he wasn't mad. "So, did you find her?"

"Maybe," I answered. "How did you find me?" I asked.

"You are bugged. The higher ups did it when you first got into the force. You scared me shitless. You know that you are on a hit list. What were you thinking leaving your gun? My father had a cow when we picked up your badge and gun in your dorm at that boarding school!"

"Oh, come on. Did you really think I'd stay there after my 14th birthday?"

"This is nothing to laugh about, Eva. Leaving your badge and gun behind leads us to believe you were kidnapped. I was very close to coming in with a SWAT team!"

He looked at Larry.

"Who's the guy, your boyfriend?" he asked, laughing.

I jumped onto Eric's shoulders and started to pound at his head.

"That is so not funny!" I laughed.

"Melissa, who is this man?" Larry asked me.

"An alias? What the hell? Oh… you found her and now you are going by a fake name" Eric laughed.

"Fake name?" Larry asked.

"With me, you 2" Eric ordered.

We both walked onto the ship.

"Who all do you have with you?" Eric asked me.

"We are in an intergalactic race" Larry told him.

"On your team" Eric hissed.

Larry gave him all of the names.

"Oh… that's funny. That is very funny," Eric laughed. "How well do you know your little gunner boy?"

"He's a good kid. I think we pulled him out of the army base in England" Larry told him. "What is this all about?"

"Eva is one of my girls. She is my youngest but the highest on the hit list" Eric told him.

"Hit list, what does that mean?" Larry asked.

"It means someone wants her dead more than anyone else under my jurisdiction" said a big deep voice coming down the hall.

"Sir" I saluted him as I noticed who he was.

"At ease, Lieutenant" Major Matt Briton told me. "I knew you would keep your nose out of trouble so I denied my son's request for a SWAT team. Though, I must remind you of how irresponsible that was. We need to know that you are away so we know you are not available."

"Sorry, sir" I apologized.

"Well, your team checks out. No relation to any gangs" Eric told me. "Though, I still do not like this."

"She may be young but she put you into that river well enough" Matt laughed. "Congratulations on finding your mother, by the way" he added to me.

"She wasn't that hard to find, being on the news all of the time" I told him.

"I have more than a tracker on you, Eva. Clovis is on my call too. Couldn't you have come up with a better joke than '_I went out the ship's ass'_?"

"So you knew I was here?" I asked.

"I just talked to him. I was going off of your locator until then."

"Anyone mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Larry shouted.

"This is First Lieutenant Evana Viva Meyhoff" Matt told him.

This was the first time I had seen it except for the movies. Larry's knees buckled, his eyes closed, and he was out like a light.

"Wow, that's one hell of a reaction" Eric laughed.

I was cracking up too. A grown man had just _fainted_.

"His wife is the woman I used to call _mommy_" I laughed, squeaking at the last part.

* * *

I was given a box full of equipment and a new badge. I put the badge into my back pocket and hid the box under my bed in my room. After they both left, I came up with a story. As he woke up, I walked up.

"Taking a nap?" I asked.

"Huh?" he asked, still half-asleep. "Where did those army men go?"

"Army men?" I echoed.

"He called you Eva like that kid used to! He called you by my step-daughter's name."

"I didn't know you had a kid."

"She's Ardith's kid. Ardith dropped the kid at a boarding school and took off with me, not telling me about her until a few days ago."

"Oh, that sucks. Let's bring home a trophy to show her."

I convinced him it was a dram and he believed it. Later that day, I got into the box.

It had a lot of things in it. A machine gun, a few hand guns, holsters, magazines, a uniform, a helmet… That was only half of it. The rest was things from my room on the base. Pictures, my computers, my lucky necklace. This one made me laugh: a piece of shrapnel from my first ship that I built on the base.

**

* * *

**

Yay, my birthday is in 6 days. Boo-ya!


	15. 14 BAIL OUT!

**Yes, trust me, I know that I have not updated in way too long. I'm only a Junior in High School and I'm already doing this stuff on my own. My mother will not have any part of me going to college because I'm doing ROTC. She wants me to go straight into Air Force because I get a Recruitment Bonus. Mind you, that's no excuse for not finding the spare second to update. I could give you a million excuses, but they're nothing but excuses. **

I woke up the next morning with a big grin. Today was my last race. It was against Jordan. He was not going to be an easy one to beat… or so I thought. His weapon was a heat-seeking, acid ball thing. When it hit the ship, the hull around it was gone a minute later. That his how Clovis beat him, his engines are not exothermic; they are Endothermic (colder). My engines, however, are very hot. I was stuck swerving around so the shots would hit the walls or the ground instead of the ship.

We were about to win. That last shot was very bad. It hit the area where the engine was. That acid shot the cooling system and the engine was now overheating.

"Rick, bail out!" I yelled.

"What about you?" he shouted back.

"You're right next to that engine. If it blows, you're dead!"

"I am not going without you!"

"I am not going to give you a choice!"

I hit the gun bail-out button and he was gone. His parachute landed him right where my mother was. They both bolted over to the radio tower and started to yell at me.

"Melissa, bail out!" my mother yelled.

"I will" I sighed.

I looked down at the engine report, I had 10 seconds. I pressed the button and the door started to open. That was like a flick form a movie, jumping out and getting a boost from the explosion. We won by a good few yards. I did it, though; we would be going to the next round no matter what. The 3 going to the next round was Clovis, Cross, and my team. In 2 days, we were leaving this planet.

**I'm not promising anything. I'm a very lazy writer…**


	16. Talk about secrets

**=]**

**I'm getting back into the swing of things, as far as this story goes. I'm doing good…**

**Ok, not really, but, oh well. **

**:P**

* * *

I was just coming back from another training session with Aiika when I heard voices inside.

"Where is your pilot?" a woman's voice asked.

"She trains in the mornings" Rick told her.

I walked into the shed.

"Good to see you, Petty Officer O'Neal" I told an old friend.

"Lieutenant, ma'am. I should have known you'd be the pilot" she saluted me.

"I am not on duty, Brittney. It is Melissa when I am here."

She understood.

"Major Sedro is using me as the middle man. I came to say how proud he is of this team for being the best so far. He says that you are representing Earth well."

She left after that.

"What with that Lieutenant thing?" Rick asked me.

"Oh" I showed him my badge. "Intergalactic security gird, 8th branch."

"How'd you get into that?"

"A fluke, actually. I blew up one of their big guns when they tried to fill my ship with holes. They let me stay until I could finish repairs and ended up enlisting me."

"Aren't you a little young?"

"So? Age isn't a big deal if you have the skill."

Even the first 2 days on the new planet was work. Fixing up the Whizzing Arrow 2. We used parts from both crashes and made the Whizzing Arrow 3.

While Stan, Kyle, and I worked, we didn't even need to talk. We knew what each other needed just by looking. Rick thought that 5 days of that was a bit much.

"Did you 3 lose your ability to talk?" Rick asked.

"What is there to talk about?" I asked.

"Like the fact that we are undefeated!"

"When you say something over and over, it starts to lose its meaning" Stan said as he got back to work.

"He's right" Kyle agreed and got back to his work.

"Well, I am speechless" Rick said.

"I wish that were true" all 3 of us said at the same time.

Larry was laughing from the balcony.

"The mechanics on a racing team have a kind of link. They can talk and ask for a tool without even needing to ask. Especially when there are a small number of them" Larry told Rick.

Finally, we were done. I was up in my room when someone climbed in.

"What the hell?" I shouted, grabbing my gun and pointing it at him.

"Just checking on you. You've been up here a long time. Nice pictures" Aiika told me.

We talked on the roof.

"Amazing how you are keeping this a secret" Aiika laughed.

"My entire life is a lie now, what else is new?" I laughed.

"Why don't you tell them?"

"Oh yeah. Tell my mother I am the daughter that she abandoned and my step father I am the daughter he just found out about a week ago. Not going to happen!"

"What? Are you planning to keep it a secret the rest of your life?"

"Or until my superiors blow my cover" I shrugged.

"I almost forgot you are in the force."

"Another reason I am not telling her. I am not going back to that place. She'd probably throw me back in and forget I came into her life."

"What kind of mother forgets her own daughter?"

"The kind of mother who is better off not remembering that crash, am I right?" Cross sighed, sitting next to Aiika.

"It is bad enough I see that every time I close my eyes" I sighed.

"Ah, your remembering it" Cross laughed.

"I never forgot" I snapped.

"Not the sight but you are remembering the pain. You're happy that your father was told about you?"

"He knows about her, but does he care?"

"Probably not" Cross laughed, flying away.

"Don't care either way" I sighed.

"Evana Viva Meyhoff is a liar!" Cross yelled.

"Runs in the family. My father told me that he'd give me a ride in his racer, my mother told me that she'd never leave me. My life is one big lie" I laughed.

"Well, I'll see you later" Aiika left too.

I got back into my room and noticed that I had a visitor. It was Rick; he was sitting on my bed, looking at the machine gun.

"See something you like?" I asked.

"And heard a little."

"Like what?"

"You're her daughter. Larry told me he had a kid. You are her."

"Yup, I am living a lie. Do you have a problem with it?"

"I could tell."

"Go ahead. It just means I will be getting a different ride home. I'll be sent back to that hell hole just to know that I have no one at all."

"Why?"

"My mother changed when my father died. She put away everything that reminded her of my father, including me. I'd probably end up at the 8th branch base of the Intergalactic Security Grid. I really do not care. Go tell if you want to."

He walked out of the room.

* * *

**Is he gonna tell? Hay, I have one reader from Australia. Are you still reading?**


	17. Last Race

**Gotta end this 'cuz I'm leaving soon for NYC. Youth Corp is Latin for 'no technology for 5 weeks'!!!**

This was one last race. All out, 15 contenders going out and there are no rules. The trophy was another planet that would be placed near the winner's planet. The winner would also get recondition amongst the other planets. The course was a lap around the planet, 100,000 miles.

Over half of the racers had to drop out; their ships just couldn't go that long. We just barely made it. 150,000 miles was this ship's limit. It was down to 5. The countdown to the start of that race was the longest 3 seconds of my life!

"Hay, Eva. I didn't tell" Rick told me over the radio. "I am going to have you tell her yourself."

"What is he talking about?" my mother asked.

Everyone was on the same channel.

I didn't answer.

"Your little pilots needs you to tell you something" Rick told her.

"What?" my mother asked.

"I think it'd be best to concentrate on the race right now" I sighed.

Cross eased the other 2 ships into the ground and crashed them.

"Now, little Eva, do you remember it?" Cross laughed, getting into the radio. "Ooh, your secret is almost out of the bag!"

"You really do talk a lot" I laughed.

"You know, your father used to tell me that. He told me right before he got into his racer that day. What did he tell you? 'Daddy will give you a ride when he gets back'?"

"Stay out of my head!"

"Ooh, I struck a nerve! Did Daddy get back and give you a ride? Did mommy keep you like she said she would?"

"Do you have a point in this?"

"I guess I should apologize to you for not telling you. I knew all along who was responsible for it."

"Yeah. I was told by the Captain."

"No, this is one you have heard of."

"Who?"

"The hunter."

"Good. I already put him in jail. Got me high up on the hit-list for it too."

"That wasn't the hunter."

"How do you know?"

"Because I am the hunter!" Clovis laughed, getting into the channel.

"What are you talking about, Clovis?" I laughed. "That isn't something to joke about."

The voice changed. I knew it; it was the voice I used to have nightmares about when I was younger.

"Clovis sat this race out, you little stray. I am merciful; I try not to leave orphans. So, I am going to kill you now. Sorry I was a few years late."

"The man has no regrets at all about what he does. I do not see anything but sick pleasure in his hart" Cross told me.

"Hay, Stan. Do you have your computer on you?" I asked.

"Y-yes" he answered.

"I need you to hack into the Intergalactic Security Grid. Go to the 8th branch" I told him.

There was a pause.

"I can't. It needs a pas code" San told me.

"Try 35741."

Another pause.

"I am in" Stan told me.

"Hook it up to the radio" I told him.

"Who do you think you are, hacking into a secure gird system?" Eric boomed.

"Suck it" I spat. "This is first lieutenant Meyhoff asking for a little help."

"Can you show me some proof?"

"Hay, I just blew my fucking cover so hook me up!"

"Hay, get me the secure line!" he yelled to someone.

There was a pause.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"How fast can you get to where I am?" I asked.

"20 minutes, give or take."

"Get me SWAT. Also, that man who we thought was the hunter, that isn't him."

"How do you know?"

"Because the fucking bastard is here!"

"How do you know it is him?"

"Ooh, a secure line. Nothing I cannot hack. It is time I got rid of his daughter, don't you think so, Captain?" the hunter laughed.

The radio went dead at that.

All we could do was dodge his attacks. Clovis's ship was built for speed, not for battle. At the moment, shooting at him isn't doing anything, though him shooting at us barely leaves a dent.

"Don't worry, Eva. When I get you, I will leave your little friend. He has no ties to the hunter. I have no reason to kill him" the hunter told me.

"I have you to thank for 10 years of hell!" I told him. "10 years in a stupid boarding school. I was worse off than an orphan. I was a girl with a dead father and a mother who abandoned her without a second thought!" I shouted.

"I am sorry for that, Eva. I didn't know your mother would do that. I was so sure she'd keep you and marry again."

"You were right about the last part. My mother remarried 3 months after she left me!"

"I am guessing that you were teased because of it."

"And beat. You see, the only thing those teachers really worried about was angry parents."

"You had my life. Though, both of my parents died. I so wanted to die, didn't you?"

"I did, but I got that out of my head as soon as I started to build. I made myself into the perfect child. Good grades, good manners, perfect flyer and mechanic. Then, I went to my mother. I was so scared that she'd throw me back into that school that I went by a fake name. Melissa Viva Hamilton."

The radio tower was back online.

"Eva, the Demon is here. I saw the tattoo!" Aiika yelled.

"How many of them are here?" I asked.

"I only saw one but, you know those teeth things. He had one red one."

"So, the hunter was the one who put the light one me" I sighed.

"What does that mean?" Rick asked.

"It means that if I do not get her dead, someone higher will come and do it for me! You've had the green light on you for a good year, maybe more. What do you expect after busting up a universal!?" the hunter yelled. "The universal I set up!"

"Ooh, I did good. I bet the boss gave you hell for that!" I cheered, nearly hopping in my seat. "Seeing as I put quite a few of them in the slammer!"

"How did you, a little girl, hack 52 barriers?"

"It looked more like 60 to me. They were very easy to get around. Everything has a back door; I just had to make one."

I managed to stall him for another 20 minutes. Then, it got a little hot. Somehow, he managed to make his guns a little more powerful. We were in trouble.

My ship managed to win the race but that was the last thing on my mind right now. He was laughing as he took aim and laughing even more when he hit us.

"Cat and mouse" he laughed. "I am the cat and you are the little mouse."

Rick was doing his best and hitting him very little if at all.

"Wake up and smell the coffee, what happens now? When you go back to Earth" the hunter shouted. "Now that she knows who you are, what makes you think she won't throw you back into that hell hole of a school?"

"3 years. The worst part of the first 10 was thinking that the next day my mother would remember where she tossed me and come back for me. That is what got me beat most of the time, being in denial."

"You were beat?" my mother asked.

"The teachers didn't care as long as a parent wasn't complaining about it" I told her. "The punks loved that. Either way, there is no way I am going back to that hell hole! Hunter, say hi to all of those bosses I put away in the slammer!"

As if on cue, he was caught in a field that cut his engines and just left him floating. Slowly, 5 ships surrounded him. Clovis's ship was tied up and boarded by a SWAT team. By that time, I had landed.

**

* * *

**

I'll finish it before I leave, I swear! DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!

****

**Please note that this is not the last chapter!!!**

Oh, and review, cuz they make me so warm and fuzzy inside

**lol**


	18. FIN

**Here's the last chapter. I know it's unforgivably late. **

**OOPS**

Somehow, he got loose of the SWAT team and ran for my mother. He charged her with a knife. I quickly grabbed my gun and jumped between them.

"One more step and I'll put a hole in your head" I hissed, pointing the gun at his head.

"Why are you protecting the same woman who promised to keep you, abandoned you at a boarding school, re-married, and forgot about you?" he asked me, getting ready to throw the knife.

"Because she has a husband who needs her."

SWAT was closing in but they were not fast enough to stop him.

"I always keep my word" he said and launched the knife.

**And cliff-hanger**

**Ok, you can kill me now.**

**Who wants a sequel?**


End file.
